There Was Always Love
by Hikotsu Taiho
Summary: We just didn't know it was there until today. With love, our relationship was an enchanting thing to behold, and without love, we were nothing.


Ah, the ocean.

Crashing shores, rushing and receding waves, foamy crests - the perfect place to escape when the stresses of the Seireitei became just a tad overbearing.

The rhythmic sigh of water as it reached out to kiss the shore every now and then was hypnotic, like a lilting lullaby, and the saffron grains of silken sand that blanketed the long stretch of coast went on for miles on end. Beaming sunlight that brightened and blessed the earth with sweet, summery heat dripped down onto the beach, reflecting a glitter off the occasional shimmering rock that jutted out through the sand bedding. The breeze inhaled - _whoosh_, and exhaled - _ah_. It was absolutely enticing, especially to those who had never seen such a place before.

The beach was empty; the only sound, other than the restless sea and wind, was one of obscurity, echoing off the rocky walls of a secluded cave. Pale and sun-kissed lips connected, disconnected before a noise of light gasping, and connected once more in their own passionate rendezvous. Cool water crept up towards the shallow walls of the intimate cave, and licked against the rocks gently. The enclosed space bounced everything that made sound off of its walls; so when the fukutaichou spoke, it seemed louder than the weak whisper it truly was.

"Do you...do you love me, Taichou?"

A mane of red spilled across the sand, and gorgeous suntan skin complimented the scarlet locks nicely. A small moan, escaping his lips gracefully as elegant hands came to lie on slender olive-brown hips, poking out just above teal trunks. Steady fingers and palms continued their venture downwards, feeling through the wet nylon and running over slick skin. The captain tightened his grip and leaned over the lieutenant beneath him. He took in the sight of Abarai: all legs and long, shining hair and half-lidded eyes brimming with longing and need. The sultry air heated the moment, causing a dark blush to flourish against his cheeks wildly.

With love, their relationship was an enchanting thing to behold, and without love, they were nothing. Both men were aware of this, and so, every so often Renji would ask his captain to assure the proclaimed love that they shared. And every time, his captain would answer with the same words.

"It is the duty of a captain to care for his subordinates, and if I am to be a decent captain, then I shall love you by all means."

And with that alone, Renji could be content.

"Ah, Taichou. Kiss me again."

And so, the raven haired noble did. It was a hot and wet interaction; slick tongues fondling each other tentatively, body heat soaring in the process. The fukutaichou was sweet like meringue, and these were the only instances during which the captain of the 6th Division enjoyed such sweetness on his tongue. Spicy things were his usual preference, but when it came to the honeyed cavern of his lieutenant's mouth, he adored the sweet, sugary taste.

"Mmm..."

Like heaven.

It was difficult for wondering grey eyes to stay closed; the supple sight of skin before them was much more beautiful than the maddening black nothingness of ones inner eyelids.

Draping his arms around the neck of his captain, Renji's slender fingers pulled on inky, kenseikan-free hair shyly. He shivered when his mouth was vacated, and instead held the older male tighter as a warm tongue traced down his neck and along his collarbone.

"Unnn...more," he said, breathy.

At the shore, the tide rose and fell in alternate bursts, as if it possessed its own beating heart capable of retracting and expanding the water at will. Beauty in the divinest sense - it couldn't be argued. The sea glistened majestically under the illumination from above, gesturing to the sun with a sparkling whitecap here and there. The air was anything but stagnant; it danced freely across the beach and made palmettos bow and stir in its presence. An orchestra of rustling leaves whispered their prelude to the everlasting pool of blue, to the sloping mountain above, and to the ear of the hidden little cave.

"It is so pleasant here. So perfect. Taichou, you are so perfect."

At that, the aristocrat leaned back and turned his head, aiming his eyes towards the sea. If he peered far enough down the coastline, he could just barely distinguish the silhouettes of numerous docks, which may or may not have been structurally sound.

A subtle smile took root on his lips.

"How can you say such things. When compared to you, I am nothing near noteworthy. You have skin as soft as silk. Your allure is a virtue. It is why I cannot help but covet you."

Tan cheeks smoldered. Truly, it would've been odd if they hadn't. The man Renji craved and loved and needed so desperately had just implemented on him the most tender and softhearted use of flattery. Effective, yes - he pulled his captain into him; the warmest embrace upon hearing his companion speak those words.

"M-make love to me, Taichou."

Tawny eyes; they were hazy with desire. He wanted to be touched and shown affection in the most perfect way. And, for the second time in only twenty four hours, the grey eyed one gave a smile.

"Would you like me to, Renji?"

He nodded.

Delicately, teal swim trunks were removed, exposing the rest of the attractive body to anyone who laid eyes on it. Soon after, the other's clothes were dismissed as well. Now, the two molded into one another, like two pieces of the same shattered heart fitting back together again.

It was in a gracefully swift motion that the captain brought tan legs over his shoulders and hooked them there. With three fingers, he could prepare the redhead's entrance to his liking, and so he did. Leisurely, he pushed each finger through the tight hole, one digit at a time. It was _hot_ inside of his leuitenant, but, self disciplined as he was, the older male made sure to thoroughly carry out his task without haste.

"Nnnngh..." Surely, Abarai wouldn't last very long.

"I'm going to put it in now," he said; carefully sliding himself into overwhelming warmth and pleasure. Renji threw his head to the side, his face being partially covered by fine strands of red and gleaming crimson. He moaned at the pleasure and slight sting of being wholly filled by his captain, and took in a sweet gasp when their bodies completely connected. Creamy white hands ran a tender path down soft thighs that begged to be touched, and traced upon a hard abdomen.

The manner in which the 6th Division fukutaichou lustfully cried out was absolutely seductive; the commander of said squad couldn't help but plunge himself far into the depths of the body beneath him. He almost felt guilty for being so impulsive in his movements. Try as he may, he was nonresistant to what his body begged for: to hear the sounds and breathe in the smell and behold the sight of the only other person he had ever truly loved. There had only been one other that came before the one he held now.

_Her_. She, who walked, talked, and smiled with delicacy and grace.

No, there were not many things similar about Renji and Hisana. But there was one common factor:

Byakuya loved them both. He was in love with the one that was gone - a dear angel in the sky. And he was in love with the one he held now - the one with a heart still beating and lungs still breathing.

He pushed stray hairs out of the sun kissed face so that he could see gorgeous carmel-brown orbs sensually staring back. The captain took the other's hand and handled it tenderly; first planting a kiss on the most prominent knuckle.

"I adore you, Renji."

A kiss on the index finger.

"I cannot stop loving you."

A kiss on the middle finger.

"As soon will I go kindle fire with snow, will I cease to love you"

A kiss on the ring finger.

"If you ever part from me, then I will sing to pass the time."

When the remaining fingers were addressed and kissed, he proceeded with his earlier actions. Holding Renji's hand up to his cheek, he thrust his hips. Forcefully he slid his length inside, aiming for the area he knew would prove to be most effective.

"Ah!~"

He withdrew almost completely, and then, abruptly, immersed his sex into the stunning heat again. Over and over, he repeated the same tactic; Abarai's constant moans of pleasure proved that he was indeed doing a fine job. Between gasps, the redhead did his best to speak. He said four words; four tiny little words that could make even a Shakespearean play written with a thousand acts seem meaningless and opaque.

"I love you too."

It came out hoarse and cracked, yet the message was only enhanced.

The noble thrusted harder, hitting his lieutenant's prostate with gorgeous precision. Deeper he went, until a brilliant scream flowed from Renji's lips, and his semen spilled all over his torso. Contracting muscles clenched Kuchiki Taichou's hardened sex, until the pressure overcame him. He came shortly after, his seed spurting into the the tensing hole.

For a while, they laid there in repose, panting and breathing heavily in rhythm with one another. Slowly, the raven withdrew entirely from his fukutaichou, savoring the light gasp that echoed off the shallow cave. Then he held his companion close, and murmured sweet little things.

There were kisses exchanged and sentimental words whispered and soft hums shared.

And of course, there would always be love.


End file.
